The Other Side of the HP: Book 4
by canyouimaginethis
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened at Hogwarts. Follow Fred, George, Mona and Vera as they struggle from quidditch to losing somone close to them. Book 4.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other side of the HP**

 **Book 4**

 **Chapter One**

 **Events on Break**

Summer for us was pretty much the usual. Dreading all of the house chores mother had assigned for us, missing magic, Hogwarts, and our friends, and, of course, hanging out with the twins whenever we had time.

Two weeks into summer break, Percy and Christine broke up. Christine said he was narcissistic, and Percy said the same thing about her. Honestly, I don't see how two narcissistic people like Percy and Christine aren't right for each other. They can easily just talk about themselves all the time, and never have to worrying about the other feeling down about themselves.

But, if I'm being really honest with you, it was probably doomed from the start. Percy and Christine were separated for months at a time because of Percy's schooling at Hogwarts, and they pretty much didn't see each other unless it was summer. Then it just became a summer fling thing. I get muggles and wizards getting together in adulthood, but when they're apart pretty much always, I can see how it can put stress on the situation.

Ginny had also received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts over the summer. It wasn't much of a surprise. All of the Weasleys were wizards, pretty much guaranteed that Ginny would become one. Fred and George occasionally teased her about whether or not she'd make it into Gryffindor, usually ending in a scolding session from Mrs. Weasley.

About a week before school started, we met up with the twins to catch up. The four of us climbed up that tree and we talked about everything we could remember.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you did what?" Mona interrupts them.

"We had heard some about some bad stuff happening to Harry at the Dursleys' so-" George starts. Fred jumps right in.

"We stole dad's flying car to rescue him."

"What?"

"Relax, we were driving. We knew what we were doing." George reassures us.

"You two are absolutely, positively mad." I remark.

"Ha, mum had the same reaction."

"Oh my gosh, she found out?" Mona covers her mouth to cover her smile. George looks at her and squints.

"Yes, of course she did. We left in the middle of the night, with Ron, with the car, and returned in the morning with Harry Potter."

"She was in the kitchen when we got home. You know, ever since she got that clock that shows exactly where we are, we haven't been doing much sneaking around lately. It's quite a bummer actually." Fred finishes his brother's sentence.

"I bet that was quite a show." I say sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, woke the whole house up. Granted, every few seconds she would say how happy she was to see Harry and how she didn't blame him for anything."

"Wow, she likes Harry Potter more than her own sons." Mona responds.

"Now that, really, is motherly love." I say, trying not to break into a smile. The twins squint at us.

"Oh, yeah, ha ha, very funny."

"Pfft, what would your mom have said?"

"Probably something along the lines of: 'But we don't own a flying car!'" I imitate my mother, which earns me a chuckle from Mona.

"Touché."

We continue to talk until Fred and George leave for dinner. They tell us they're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for new robes (they've grown out of theirs) and for Ginny to get her supplies. Mona and I don't really need anything except ink, which our mom said she would get us. We part ways and agree to meet up in the train station like last year.

"And don't forget, the train leaves at eleven!" Mona reminds the two.

"Oi, who would be slow enough to miss the train?" George asks, walking away with his brother towards the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Lockhart**

"Seriously, guys? 2 minutes until departure from the station is cutting it a little bit close." Mona reprimands the twins as we run around the station, trying to get Fred and George's belongings in the cars and find one for ourselves.

"Look, it wasn't our fault mum was running late and we had to cram into the flying car. If Ginny hadn't have been so nervous-" George defends the two of them as we speed walk down the walkway on the train, searching for an open car.

"Blah blah, blame it on the girl."

"It's true!"

We finally find a free car and sit down, a little out of breath.

"Man, I thought we'd never find one." Fred says, leaning back on the seat.

"Honestly, how many first years did they let in the year?" George replies. The four of us giggle a little before quieting down.

"So," Fred starts, "you won't believe who everyone was fangirling about yesterday in the book shop."

"Who?" Mona asks.

"Gildory Lockhart. Famous book author. Every girl in the shop, including Ron, was swooning over him."

"Really? You had to throw Ron in there too?" I ask, shaking my head at the boy.

"Of course!" I shake my head again.

We arrive at Hogwarts and head to the Gryffindor table. Ginny gets sorted into Gryffindor, not to my surprise, and she joins us at the table. Percy, the current Gryffindor prefect, snaps at Fred and George for teasing Ginny. Dumbledore then stands up.

"As you may know, Professor Quirrell is no longer with us. So, I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Gildory Lockhart." The Great Hall erupts with applause.

"Bloody hell, it's him!" Fred cries.

"That's Gildory Lockhart?" I ask. "He looks too happy to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I just hope he teaches as well as he enjoys being famous."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Howler**

"Dude, I cannot believe you actually stole the car!" Fred says in disbelief to his brother, Ron. We are a couple of seats down from him and his friends, a few days after our return to Hogwarts. Apparently, Harry and Ron missed the train, and Ron, being the bright, young kid he is, decided to take the family car and fly to Hogwarts. Despite the fact of him being twelve and stupid, he was also spotted by several people and, gets this, crashed the car into the Whomping Willow, the oldest and meanest tree (yes, tree) on the grounds. He destroyed the car, broke his wand, and then lost the car.

Man, Mrs. Weasley is going to have a kick out of that. If Ron ever decides to go home, that boy is in for in.

"Ron," Dean interrupts the twins' teasing, "isn't that your owl?" He looks up and I follow his gaze. Sure enough, Errol is flying into the Great Hall, letter in hand. The stupid bird crashes into the flood on the table, making a mess. Ron, though, isn't paying attention to Errol. He focused on the red envelope in front of him.

"Look! Weasley's got a howler!" Seamus Finnigan broadcasts for the entire table to hear. Mona and I look at the twins.

"A howler?" Mona asks.

"Basically a way for parents to scream at you through a letter." George answers.

"I got one of those from my grandmother once." Neville speaks up, looking wide eyed at the letter. "It was horrible." Ron gulps and opens the letter ever so slightly.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice echoes throughout the entire Great Hall, silencing everybody. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!"

"Oh, forget going home and watching Ron get ratted out, this is so much better." Fred says, taking a handful of popcorn and eating it. He watches, occasionally letting George take some from his hand. Those two are eating this up.

The howler eventually stops yelling and rips itself up. Ron looks almost petrified with fear and embarrassment. The twins look at each other and then back at Ron.

"Wicked." They mutter simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Mudbloods**

Quidditch practice starts up again. Once again, Fred and George make the team as beaters. Mona and I are accepted as chasers, though, along with Angelina.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer." Wood says as we make our way to the field for quidditch practice. "What the-I don't believe it…." He trails off, shaking his head.

Walking towards us on the way to the field is the Slytherin team. Great. The best way to start off quidditch season. A confrontation.

"Where do you think you're going, Flint?" Wood asks as we meet the Slytherin team. Marcus smirks.

"Quidditch practice." He answers bluntly.

"I booked the patch for Gryffindor today." Wood answers as calmly as possible.

"Easy, Wood. I got a note." Flint coaxes, revealing a rolled up piece of parchment. Wood snatches it and reads it out loud as we read over his shoulder.

"You got a new seeker. Who?" Wood asks, putting down the note. Marcus steps aside, revealing Malfoy. Oh great.

"Malfoy?" Harry speaks up.

"That's right." Draco says, his ego radiating off him. "And that's not all that's new this year." He taps the broom on his shoulder. We all gawk at the new brooms.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s. How'd you get those?" Ron, who appears out of nowhere with Hermione, asks.

"Gift from Draco's father." Marcus replies, smirking.

"See, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." Draco brags. I feel Fred tense up next to me, the grip on his broom tightening.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione sassed, dissing Malfoy. Malfoy walks up to her and snarls.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." I feel Fred and George lunge forward, trying to get to Malfoy, only to be blocked by Flint.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Ron speaks up, revealing his taped wand. "EAT SLUGS!" The spell backfires and Ron flies across the courtyard. All of us on the team run up to him. He begins vomiting up slugs. Harry and Hermione run off with him. Wood turns around and addresses us.

"I guess I'll see you for practice tomorrow. Bright and Early. We have to make up for lost time." With that, he storms off, hitting Flint on the shoulder on his way out. The team disperses, leaving Mona, me, and the twins.

"Don't take what Malfoy said about Hermione to you. The boy's a git and you know it." Fred says.

"It's not true about anybody." George continues. Mona and I look at them.

"What do you mean?" Mona asks.

"What Malfoy said. Don't think about it."

"What? A mudblood?" I ask. "What even is a mudblood?"

"A 'mudblood' is a wizard with muggle parents. It means 'dirty blood.' Pure bloods have two wizard parents, and half-bloods have one muggle and one magic." George explains.

"What do you mean, 'dirty blood'?" Mona looks at them questioningly.

"Some people think that muggle-borns are not worthy of magic or this school. That their blood is bad and 'dirty'. It's basically a way of saying that they're better than you because you parents aren't magical." Fred answers.

"Why on earth would anyone say that?"

"Because people are jerks."

"Wow, is that what everyone thinks? That we're unworthy, below them? That we're just a pair of mudbloods?" I ask.

"Please, don't say it." Fred begs me. "I don't ever want to hear you say it. Please." He looks at me with pleading eyes. I look down and nod. "Hey." He puts a hand to my chin and raises my face to meet his. "Don't ever put your head down, you understand me? Either of you. You're both worthy, heck, even more worthy in some sense than the rest of us. I don't ever want you think that you're less than anyone, ever. Got it?" I nod and pull him into a hug. He wraps his arms around me, and all four of us are in a group hug. We break apart and the twins look at us.

"So," George starts, "anyone up for some plotting against Malfoy?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six**

 **Quidditch**

"Alright." Wood says on the platform outside of the stadium. We're in formation, first the Keeper and Seeker, then the Beaters, then the Chasers. "Let's beat us some snakes." We all hop on our brooms, Wood and Harry first, then Fred and George, and finally, Mona, Angelina, and me. We kick off and fly into the stadium, the crowd cheering for us.

Wow.

This is what it's like to play quidditch for the team.

The Slytherin team flies out and meets us in the middle of the field. Angelina and Flint are the centers, and Flint makes a face at Angelina.

"Now, I want a clear match, ya hear?" Madame Pooch demands, looking between the two teams. She then blows her whistle and opens the case, releasing the balls. Angelina grabs the quaffle and the three of us take off, the Slytherin chasers close behind us. She passes the ball to Mona and she launches it at the rings. It goes through, earning us ten points. The crowd and team cheers, and we take off again. Flint gets the quaffle and the Slytherins weave it between us. They launch it at the goal but Wood blocks it. Flint screams in frustration. Wood smirks at him. We continue the game. Angelina has the quaffle and I ride alongside her with Mona, blocking her from the Slytherins. One of the Slytherin boys comes at us though, and runs into me, knocking me out if the sky. I fall to the field, the wind knocked out of me. Angelina manages to score another goal, though. Mona flies down to ask me if I'm alright but I wave her off.

"I'm fine. Go!" I grunt as I sit up. I walk over to my broom, a little wobbly but otherwise alright, and hop on, rejoining the match. The Slytherin team manages to get a ton of points by moving us out of the way of Flint, whichever means necessary. Shoving, kicking, grabbing hair, anything. Mona's hair gets pulled loose and her hair flies everywhere. Luckily, she braided part of it this morning, so it's not entirely in her face.

"Look Out!" I hear someone cry. I turn and see a bludger racing towards me. Suddenly there's a flash of red and Fred slams his bat into the bludger, sending it soaring in the other direction. He turns around.

"You alright?" He yells over the crowd. I nod. "Watch out for those bludgers, they can get real nasty sometimes." As soon as he says that, Harry zooms by him, the bludger hot on his trail.

"Like that?"

"Yeah!" We break apart and I rejoin with Mona and Angelina. The scoreboard is now 30 to 90, Slytherin on top. Harry needs to catch that snitch. We continue playing, trying to get as many points as possible. Harry and Draco zoom around, chasing the golden ball, but that bludger is still following Harry around.

"Are they supposed to do that?" Mona asks George.

"No."

We all watch as Harry tries to lose the bludger in the stands. Nothing.

"Someone's-tampered-with-this-bludger!" Fred struggles to get out as he beats the Rogue bludger away from Harry.

"Mona, behind you!" Angelina cries. Mona turns around and ducks as the Slytherin chasers ride a little too close to us. The three of us take off after them. Angelina manages to catch the quaffle and we quickly turn around, flying towards the goal post. She slams his fist into it and it flies through the ring, earning us another 10 points. Above us, Harry reaches out to grab the snitch and the bludger comes at his arm. There's a snap and Harry spins, falling to the ground. Everyone stops and looks at Harry.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Jordan cries into the microphone. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The stadium erupts with cheers and the team flies down to meet Harry. The bludger starts trying to hit Harry, who is still on the ground. Hermione casts a spell and the bludger blows up. We land and the team crowds around him.

"Don't, worry, Harry I can fix that arm in a jif!" Lockhart boasts. Harry pleads him not to, but Lockhart tries anyway. He ends up removing all of Harry's bones.

We meet up with Harry in the hospital wing, congratulating and thanking him. Madame Pomphrey sends us away, saying that Harry has to regrow all of his bones.

When arrive in the common room, it's full of cheers. Wood makes a speech and we celebrate our first victory against Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Quidditch**

"Alright." Wood says on the platform outside of the stadium. We're in formation, first the Keeper and Seeker, then the Beaters, then the Chasers. "Let's beat us some snakes." We all hop on our brooms, Wood and Harry first, then Fred and George, and finally, Mona, Angelina, and me. We kick off and fly into the stadium, the crowd cheering for us.

Wow.

This is what it's like to play quidditch for the team.

The Slytherin team flies out and meets us in the middle of the field. Angelina and Flint are the centers, and Flint makes a face at Angelina.

"Now, I want a clear match, ya hear?" Madame Pooch demands, looking between the two teams. She then blows her whistle and opens the case, releasing the balls. Angelina grabs the quaffle and the three of us take off, the Slytherin chasers close behind us. She passes the ball to Mona and she launches it at the rings. It goes through, earning us ten points. The crowd and team cheers, and we take off again. Flint gets the quaffle and the Slytherins weave it between us. They launch it at the goal but Wood blocks it. Flint screams in frustration. Wood smirks at him. We continue the game. Angelina has the quaffle and I ride alongside her with Mona, blocking her from the Slytherins. One of the Slytherin boys comes at us though, and runs into me, knocking me out if the sky. I fall to the field, the wind knocked out of me. Angelina manages to score another goal, though. Mona flies down to ask me if I'm alright but I wave her off.

"I'm fine. Go!" I grunt as I sit up. I walk over to my broom, a little wobbly but otherwise alright, and hop on, rejoining the match. The Slytherin team manages to get a ton of points by moving us out of the way of Flint, whichever means necessary. Shoving, kicking, grabbing hair, anything. Mona's hair gets pulled loose and her hair flies everywhere. Luckily, she braided part of it this morning, so it's not entirely in her face.

"Look Out!" I hear someone cry. I turn and see a bludger racing towards me. Suddenly there's a flash of red and Fred slams his bat into the bludger, sending it soaring in the other direction. He turns around.

"You alright?" He yells over the crowd. I nod. "Watch out for those bludgers, they can get real nasty sometimes." As soon as he says that, Harry zooms by him, the bludger hot on his trail.

"Like that?"

"Yeah!" We break apart and I rejoin with Mona and Angelina. The scoreboard is now 30 to 90, Slytherin on top. Harry needs to catch that snitch. We continue playing, trying to get as many points as possible. Harry and Draco zoom around, chasing the golden ball, but that bludger is still following Harry around.

"Are they supposed to do that?" Mona asks George.

"No."

We all watch as Harry tries to lose the bludger in the stands. Nothing.

"Someone's-tampered-with-this-bludger!" Fred struggles to get out as he beats the Rogue bludger away from Harry.

"Mona, behind you!" Angelina cries. Mona turns around and ducks as the Slytherin chasers ride a little too close to us. The three of us take off after them. Angelina manages to catch the quaffle and we quickly turn around, flying towards the goal post. She slams his fist into it and it flies through the ring, earning us another 10 points. Above us, Harry reaches out to grab the snitch and the bludger comes at his arm. There's a snap and Harry spins, falling to the ground. Everyone stops and looks at Harry.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Jordan cries into the microphone. "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The stadium erupts with cheers and the team flies down to meet Harry. The bludger starts trying to hit Harry, who is still on the ground. Hermione casts a spell and the bludger blows up. We land and the team crowds around him.

"Don't, worry, Harry I can fix that arm in a jif!" Lockhart boasts. Harry pleads him not to, but Lockhart tries anyway. He ends up removing all of Harry's bones.

We meet up with Harry in the hospital wing, congratulating and thanking him. Madame Pomphrey sends us away, saying that Harry has to regrow all of his bones.

When arrive in the common room, it's full of cheers. Wood makes a speech and we celebrate our first victory against Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Dueling Club**

"Didn't you hear? Colin was petrified last night!" A frantic seventh year announces. "We're all doomed!"

"Calm down, Martin, there's no need to panic." Percy tries to silence the boy.

"Maybe for you! You're a pureblood! What about the rest of us muggle-borns? Are we next?"

"Everyone, just calm down. The teachers have figured something out. We're all going to learn how to duel and defend ourselves. Everyone, follow me to the Great Hall." Everyone is the house follows Percy down the stairs. We all crowd around the giant platform in the middle of the room. A few minutes later, Lockhart stands up and walks up and down the platform like a runway.

"Gather around, children, gather round! Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart asks. "Excellent. Now in light of recent events, Dumbledore has asked me to start this little club to teach you how to defend yourselves. If my assistant, Professor Snape, could kindly join me on stage please?" Professor Snape steps up and he and Lockhart start the duel.

"On three. One, two, three." Lockhart counts.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Snape knocks Lockhart back. He begin to laugh, slightly. Lockhart stands up and thanks Snape for introducing that spell, obviously trying to cover up his embarrassment. After a few more demonstrations, Lockhart calls up Harry and Snape brings up Draco. Wow. They really like to pin these kids against each other, don't they?

The dueling match with Draco and Harry starts off alright, but then it starts to get a little out of hand.

"Remember, you're only trying to disarm your opponent." Lockhart reminds them.

Draco conjures up a snake and it slithers toward Harry.

"I'll get if for you, Potter." Snape begins to walk towards Harry.

"No, no, Professor Snape, I'll tend to it." Lockhart walks forward and casts a spell on the snake. It rises up and collapses. All of a sudden, a loud hissing sound fills up the Great Hall. I look and see Harry, speaking Parseltongue. Hagrid mentioned it once or twice in magical creatures lessons. Snape disintegrates the snake and the club is dismissed.

"Oh my god," someone whispers, "he's a parselmouth. What if he is the heir of Slytherin?" Fred and George start laughing at this, casing people to look at them in confusion.

"Come on, guys, Harry Potter? The heir of Slytherin? You guys are rich!" George cackles. The four of us walk away, making our way back to the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Petrified**

"And there you go. Game plan. Come on." Wood finishes prepping us and we make our way out to the field. "Should be an easy game."

"Not to mention they're dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near him!" Fred jokes, making us all smile.

"That too." Wood plays along. McGonagall runs up to us.

"There will be no quidditch today, Wood-" McGonagall stops us before we enter the field for a match against Hufflepuff.

"But-"

"Potter, come with me." She says. "And we need to find Mr. Weasley." The two walk off, leaving us upset.

"You can't cancel quidditch!"

"Guys, come on." Wood says. "We would have won anyway." We walk back t the tent and change out of our quidditch robes. We place our broom in the chest and carry it back up to our house.

Apparently Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater were petrified. The teachers now had stricter rules. McGonagall voiced her concern to us that Hogwarts may be closing if the attacks continue.

"Scary stuff, huh?" George asks us. We're sitting in the windowsill of one of the giant windows in the common room.

"Uh, yeah." Mona speaks up. "I mean, what if we were petrified? How does that even feel?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. It only seems to go after you if you're alone. The key is to just follow the rules. We'll be fine." George reassures her. She nods.

A week passes and no attacks. The new rules seem to be working. Mona, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and I make our way to potions. The hallway is full of students going in every direction.

"Oh man," Mona stops, "I forgot my bottle for potions! It's back at charms. I'll go get it." She says, quickly walking back a few classrooms to Flitwick's. He's only about a minute or two away from potions.

"Better hurry," Angelina calls, "Class starts soon!"

We arrive at potions and sit down. Class begins. A few minutes into class, the door opens and someone sits down in the back, earning a glare from Snape. I see a flash of londe hair. Man, it really took Mona a long time to get here. The door opens again and McGonagall comes in. She marches right up to Snape and whispers to him. He nods.

"Hitter. Weasleys. You're wanted." He says. The three of us stand up. I turn around to look at Mona, but the girl in the seat is a Hufflepuff. Confused, I follow McGonagall. We make our way out of the classroom and McGonagall starts up the stairway. We arrive at the hospital wing.

"Uh, Professor," I start, "shouldn't we go get or wait for Mona? She should be here too for whatever this is." McGonagall looks at me, sympathetically.

"There's no need." She says, opening the doors. "She's already here."

I look and expect to see Mona standing next to a bed or something, but that's not what I find. Instead, I see my sister, petrified on the bed. I stumble backwards, a small scream leaving my mouth. The twins grab me and wrap their arms around me, to keep me back and to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hitter. I know this is a shock." McGonagall sympathizes. She reaches and picks up a small bottle from the table. "This was in her hands when we found her." She places the small, glass bottle in my hands. "I figured it would be better for you to have company for this tragedy." She nods at the two boys. "Take as long as you need." With that, she exits the hospital wing. I bury my face in the twins' shoulders.

"I should've listened to her." George finally speaks. "She was the only one who seemed concerned, and I just shrugged it off."

"It's not your fault, George, none of us could have known." Fred tells him.

"No, but I could have listened." And with that, the three of us just stand there, looking over my twin's frozen body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Ginny**

"Come on, Vera, you've got to eat something." Fred coaxes me into taking a bite of his sandwich. I look at him and look away, staring at my reflection in the shiny plate.

"I'm not hungry." I say.

"Vera," George looks at me with concern, "it's been two days. You've got to eat. Mona wouldn't want you to starve."

"Well she also didn't want to be petrified either, and look what happened." I snap. The twins exchange concerned looks across the table. Fred puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Vera, come on, this isn't healthy-"

"Yeah? Well, neither is being frozen." I hear Fred take a deep breath.

"Vera-"

"I'm gonna go see her." I say, grabbing my bag. I feel hands on my shoulders pushing me back down.

"Going to see her isn't doing you any favors." Fred says, sitting me back down.

"But-"

"Okay, if you eat something, anything, we'll let you go see her." George compromises. They were right, I was hungry. But the thought of eating while Mona is petrified makes me feel sick.

"Fine." I say. I pick up and apple, take a bite, then set it down on my plate. "Happy?" With that I get up and leave.

"Damn, she broke the system." I hear George say. I continue walking until I arrive at Mona's bedside. I sit down on the bed next to her and fiddle with the braid in her hair.

"Hey Mona." I say, even though I know no one's going to answer.

* * *

A week passes. I finally am able to eat again, but only a little bit at a time. Life seems to go on as usual for all the other students. Classes, homework, curfew. The usual.

"Oh my god!" Someone yells in the common room one night. "There was another message found!"

"That's enough, mister." McGonagall says. "I need the Weasleys. Immediately."

There are no laughs or jokes or puns coming from the twins today. McGonagall had just told them Ginny Weasley had been taken to the Chamber of Secrets. Percy finally got the message out of McGonagall.

Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.

* * *

The twins and Percy are sitting with me in the hospital wing. If Lockhart, who was sent by the teachers to go find the Chamber, found Ginny, she'd need medical attention.

That is, if she isn't already dead.

I look at my sister, then at the twins. They needed me more right now than she did. I put my hands on their shoulders, as Percy begins to pace.

The doors burst open and a group of people walk in. Harry, Ron, Lockhart, and Ginny, along with a very strange bird. The twins look up and see Ginny. The three brothers run at her, hugging her tightly. Ron jumps the family hug and Harry just smiles.

"He has no memory, ma'am." Harry explains to Madame Pomphrey. "He tried to use a memory charm on me and Ron, and it backfired on him." The teachers continue to talk to him until McGonagall takes him away to see Dumbledore. All of them are still filthy.

"We're so glad you're back!" Percy cries. I smile at the family. I look over at Mona, who is still petrified.

Well, at least their sister is back. I'm glad that they're happy.

I just hope that mine will come back too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Sister**

It's the last day of school. All of the students and staff are in the Great Hall, joined together for one, final feast.

Madame Pomphrey and Ms. Sprout have been working day and night to make the mandrake roots just right for the petrification potion. I just hope it works.

The doors the Great Hall open and people start getting up and running towards them. I look and see the petrified victims, fully mobile, reuniting with friends and family. I search for Mona in the crowd.

And I see it. A head full of blonde hair. Mona walks out from behind two hufflepuffs, looking around. I run at her and throw my arms around her, hugging her tight. She hugs me back

"I missed you." I sputter. I feel her arms tighten around me.

"I missed you too."

We walk arm-in-arm back to the table. The twins stand up and hug Mona, welcoming her back. When we all sit down, Ginny nudges the twins.

"Look." She says. "It's Percy's girlfriend." Penelope Clearwater walks into the Great Hall and Percy meets her halfway. Fred and George start whistling and laughing.

"Ah, perfect. Percy has a secret girlfriend." Fred smiles.

"What a way to end the year." George looks at his brother.

"Let us thank Madame Pomphrey and Professor Sprout for successfully un-petrifying all of our students!" Dumbledore speaks, making the room erupt with cheers and applause. "And," he adds, "as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled!" The room really erupts with cheers now. George looks at his brother.

"I can't believe it. It even got better!" George cries, shaking his brother.

The doors to the Great Hall open and in walks Hagrid. He walks up.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologizes, "the owl carrying my release papers got lost and confused. Something to do with a ruddy bird called Errol." All eyes go to Ron, who is red in the face. Harry stands up and looks at Hagrid.

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." He says, hugging him. The entire room applauds and celebrates one last feast together.

* * *

We make our way to the train station, lugging our luggage. Fred and George's matching red hoodies lead us through the crowd as we make our way onto the train. We find a car and sit down, relaxing.

"What a year." George comments.

"Easy for you to say. I was petrified for half of it" Mona jokes. George smiles at her and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. Fred and I give each other a knowing look. Mona runs a hand through her hair and we continue our conversation.

The train begins to move and we pull out of Hogwarts station, making our way home.


End file.
